


Last visit

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Loss, Pre DMC3, Pre-Canon, Sibling Rivalry, Unreliable Narrator, conflicting emotions, it's from Vergil's POV after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Vergil visits Eva's grave before the event of DMC3.





	Last visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm a bit thorn about what transpired in DMC5 about Dante, Vergil and Eva. On one hand I don't think Vergil really needed the "mommy loves you more" motivation to his character but on the other it does add something to him. At least they didn't go the reboot way which was outright shameful.  
In the end it would make sense for someone to feel constrasting emotions about this; that's how a sentence like "without power you can't protect anything, let alone yourself" - which implies that he somewhat feels at least a bit guilty about not having enough power to protect Eva - can cohesist for his supposed resentment about being left to die - at least for what he thinks, cause we know that Eva tried to save him, and thus the unreliable narrator in the fic.  
So consider this more of an excercise on my hand to try and better understand this new Vergil and his relationship with his family.

The cemetery is desert; this is exactly why Vergil has waited for it to close before sneaking his way in.

He doesn’t want to be seen by anyone, after all: this is something private, a last moment of weakness before gaining absolute power. It will be the end of the old Vergil and the beginning of a new one, one stronger, one… less human.

The slight crack of leaves under the sole of his boots is enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

Right, he should focus of the road ahead. Now, she should be close, shouldn’t she?

He never came to visit mother’s grave, even though he always knew where she was buried. Where else if not Red Grave’s cemetery?

This place is unfamiliar to him, and for a moment he wonders if this makes him a bad son.

He scoffs at that thought. _After all, wasn’t he the one left for dead?_

He could’ve looked for Dante but he didn’t want to, or better, he tried, but once he came to know how mother dearest saved him – _and only him_ – he couldn’t reach him anymore.

What he did to deserve living more than him… he doesn’t know. After all, it’s _his_ fault he was outside the day of the attack in the first place.

If he acted more mature, then Vergil wouldn’t have gotten mad.

He always hated the attitude he had towards his stuff: if it was Vergil’s it couldn’t be Dante’s but he _loved_ oh so much to take everything he could from him and claim it as his own. He had managed to find a solution to all this – “Dante, how can this be yours when _my _name is written on it?” – but he soon caught on.

He tried to claim his book, his precious book that had been gifted to him, his most precious possession – after Yamato of course.

He tore the first page of the book, the one where he had written his name, so that he could take it from him, and of course Vergil lashed out, because if Dante still hadn’t learned, maybe his fist would’ve been better teachers.

Soon mother rushed to them when she heard Dante’s cries – because at least he was smart enough to always play the part of the victim and not the instigator that he actually was – and of course she began to soothe the crying boy, leaving Vergil to storm off mad as he often was when Dante was involved.

At least, he had managed to get his book back.

How chilling it is, that this is his last memory of both his brother _and_ his mother.

His feet stop when he reaches mother’s grave. He’s still keeping his distance, as if he feels an invisible force barring him from getting closer.

For a moment he imagines small Dante hugging the tombstone, crying and calling for mother to come back. To his own surprise, this does nothing to him: he feels no emotion. Good.

It means that he’s one step closer to becoming like father.

This may be why mother always seemed to share a connection with Dante that she and Vergil never had: even as children, Vergil has always been the most serious one, the one to who father gave the responsibility to protect the house in his stead, a duty that he took seriously as Dante could play and act obnoxious without a care in the world.

As much as he took his responsibilities seriously, he still failed.

He didn’t protect mother, he didn’t protect Dante, he didn’t protect the house. He barely survived himself.

This is why he has to get stronger.

He can’t keep his old shame from getting in his way to reach absolute power.

Without power he can’t protect anyone.

Power is everything.

He can’t help but to wonder if mother saved Dante because she believed him to be the less reliable of the two.

Maybe she acknowledged Vergil’s strength. Dante had always been weaker after all.

He shakes his head.

As if such childish thoughts could affect his judgement.

_“I’ll show you”_, is what he thinks, but nothing leaves his lips.

Yes, he’ll show her how strong he’s become. He’s so close to obtain father’s power he can almost taste it; he only needs the other half of the amulet.

As always, the only thing in his way is Dante. It’s doesn’t matter: he’ll crush him if he has to. Unlike Dante, he honed his skills; he fought teeth and nails for his life every day, and this made him stronger.

He can’t help but to smirk at the thought of how defeat will look on him after all this time.

He gives mother’s grave one last look before turning heels and beginning to walk away towards his destiny.

He’ll show everyone that he has a purpose, that his life was worth saving after all.


End file.
